the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steph physarum
Hi! Feel free to leave me a message about anything and I will do my best to help. If you leave me a message, I will respond here in order to keep all message threads on the same page. Please remember to sign your message by typing four tildes: ~~~~ and put a level-2 header at the top of your message. (I'm trying to get the editor to make a box for the header, but for now, it has to be typed manually.) Thanks :) __TOC__ Hello Hello there Steph, I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. How are you doing if I may ask? Also, thank you for leaving me a message. The wikia looks amazing, you're doing a very good job. I would love to help with expanding the wikia :) Ah, you're welcome :) Though, there's no need to thank me, I enjoyed editing some of the pages (hopefully, my editing will improve and I can begin editing more though, you know? haha). Ah, I look forward to working with you as well! Again, thank you for your message ^^ --RedMochaCoffee (talk) 02:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Layla (if that's what you'd like me to call you :))! Thanks for the quick reply, I'm really happy that another editor is out there. I'm doing great, my school is having a week-long break which I'm making the most of. As you can see, a lot of things need work. Just to give you some updates, I've set up Template:Character infobox, Template:Chapter infobox, Template:Navigation, and a bunch of image categories and subcategories. The stuff I'm working on is on my profile page. I don't want to boss you around, especially since you know what you're doing, so just do whatever you feel like working on. :) Steph physarum (talk) 02:48, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I deeply apologize for my late reply. I'm a bit busy with a school as my exams have started. > < No need to thank me :) Ah, I see. That's good to hear. Really? Ah, getting a break from school is amazing haha. Breaks for me always tend to go by fast due to doing things that I enjoy doing in my free time, you know? haha. Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know. :) I wouldn't mind a little bossing around here and there especially if you need to help with anything, just feel free to let me know. Ah, alright. :) Also, this may seem like an idiotic question (and I apologize if it is) though, I was wondering if it would be a good idea to add a page/list which lists the songs used in the game? I'm not entirely sure if it would be necessary or good to have. RedMochaCoffee (talk) 19:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been away from this wiki for a while too, been busy with other pursuits. The answer to your question is YES! It would be fabulous if there was a list of songs used in the game, and maybe even individual lyric pages for songs with lyrics. Steph physarum (talk) 19:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Ah, alright. :) Thank you for your opinion on the matter. I'm happy that you think that. :D I'll be sure to get started right away on the page~! Ah, that's a good idea as well, i'll be sure to get started on that as well. ^^ RedMochaCoffee (talk) 00:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thanks! Steph physarum (talk) 20:44, March 18, 2014 (UTC) from Alexandra14780 Hello Steph, I am doing very well thank you. How about yourself? Congratulations on adopting the wikia. I would love to work on this wikia but my studies take up a lot of my time but I will help and expand wherever I can. Good luck with this wikia Alexandra14780 (talk) 15:07, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'm doing great, thank you. I totally understand you, I was in the same position not too long ago with schoolwork. Good luck with your studies! 17:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) from Superzeno Well hello there steph, I've forgotten about this wiki uwu, Thanks for informing me! I'll start helping this wiki again since I now own the game myself. Greetings, Zeno :Sounds great, thank you! Steph physarum (talk) 22:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) from Marcio Ashworth Hello my dear! I just want to know how could add an image to some character!Marcio Ashworth (talk) 23:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Marcio! Each character page (listed here) should have a character infobox template with a profile image. If you want to add additional pictures to a page, has a section on adding images and videos. Best, Steph physarum (talk) 01:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Downfall Pages.... So, someone made a page for Sophie Cheuvair, and I was wondering if you could delete it? Joe and Ivy having their own page makes sense because they're featured in The Cat Lady, Sophie isn't (one single reference doesn't count). This goes for everything else in Downfall, unless it's featured in The Cat Lady in some form that warrants it's own page. An example: Doctor Z's letter doesn't warrant Doctor Z to have his own page, I've tried to think of exceptions where a thing from Downfall deserves it's own page on this wiki, but I can't think of any besides Joe and Ivy. And of course, the Downfall page itself. Thanks. Cridone (talk) 06:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Cridone, sorry for the super late response. It's been deleted. Steph physarum (talk) 23:38, March 22, 2015 (UTC) A "Devil Came Through Here" Wiki Hello steph, in the wake of the release of Lorelai - the third and last game in the trilogy that includes The Cat Lady and Downfall (2016) - someone on the Lorelai Wiki inquired about having one central wiki for the trilogy, as they all take place in the same universe and are correlated enough to fit into one space. This is an idea that I've had rolling around in my head for a while now and I feel it's the best decision considering there's absolutely no positives to having all the games seperated into different wikis, where all the information is spread out and there's several duplicate pages that are drastically different on each wiki (Helen Road, Susan Ashworth, Joe Davis, etc.). I wanted to ask for your thoughts or permission on this as once all three wikis are merged I plan for all the current wikis (The Cat Lady, Downfall, Lorelai) to redirect to the new one, which will be named Devil Came Through Here, after the trilogy's name. Also, you can have bureacraut privileges on this central wiki once it's made, if you want. Thank you. Cridone (talk) 06:57, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Hi Steph, I don't mean to bother you, but I'm just contacting you once again to see if can give the new wiki your approval? I've already had the Downfall and Lorelai Wiki redirected to the new wiki, but I can't have Fandom/Wikia redirect this wiki to the new one until I've gotten your approval. Again, sorry to be a bother, but you haven't replied as of yet so I wanted to try again. --Cridone (talk) 15:45, October 31, 2019 (UTC)